


The Many Quirks of Spencer Reid, Housemate and Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: Pan(tease) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Panties Kink, Spencer being a weirdo but Derek loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After moving in with each other, Derek discovers the many oddities of the eccentric Doctor Reid, including his affinity for wearing women's panties more than just "sporadically."





	The Many Quirks of Spencer Reid, Housemate and Boyfriend

Months and months after the first panties incident, Morgan finally gets the balls to ask Spencer to move in with him. They've been boyfriends since about a week after it happened, so Derek thinks that's an acceptable amount of time. Right? It should be nice, in theory. Spencer has slight OCD tendencies so he obviously won't be a messy housemate, not to mention they could get down to business whenever they wanted if you know what I mean. He says yes after asking very insistently if Derek was sure. That should've been a warning, but alas, Derek isn't the genius one in this relationship. 

The majority of Spencer's things are books, surprise surprise. Most of them went into the office room, but Spencer declared that he needed at least fifteen by his side of the bed after asking innocently, "We'll be sleeping in the same bed, right?" The rest of his things were packed into three boxes. Two were clothes (have you seen how many different sweaters and dress shirts this kid has?) and the remaining one was personal items such as keepsakes and well... intimacy items. 

Derek's house already was furnished and had the necessary supplies, so they opted to sell Spencer's furniture, although he did have a hard time letting it go. He was eventually convinced; Derek had to assure him many times that no, he would not be needing it anytime soon if he could help it. Honestly, Derek wasn't sure why he really wanted it anyway - it looked like most of the pieces were probably from some thrift store or at least pre-owned, with stains dotting here and there with seams ripped in places. 

Derek was ready for whatever Spencer had to give, but he definitely didn't foresee his many... quirks. 

For starters, he insisted that their toothbrushes be stored outside of the bathroom. "Toothbrushes stored within seven feet of a toilet are three times more likely to carry traces of fecal matter, Derek! Do you want to put fecal matter into your mouth? Twice a day?" Of course he didn't, it was rhetorical, but also a good tactic to get what he wants. And damn is that boy good at getting what he wants. 

Another new thing was that Spencer was surprisingly affectionate at home, despite not being too inclined towards PDA. He may give a few pecks sporadically, but never to this extent. Even after months of living together he was being gifted with kisses everywhere he went; when he was cooking Spencer would come up behind him and nuzzle into his neck, which Derek thought was probably his way of volunteering to be taste tester or warm him nose, either was probable. Reid seemed to be constantly cold, which he said was "due to the lengthiness of my body, blood circulation is noticeably poorer. Did you know that my legs are 53.7% of my body?" Once he happened to be in the hallway as Derek was coming out of the bathroom, where he proceeded to grab Derek's hands in his own and kiss him what was observed as hungrily, then walked away as if he hadn't just done that. He may have actually been checking if Derek washed his hands (the perks of living with a a germaphobe), which of course he had, he's an adult for Heaven's sake, but either way it was a pleasant surprise. 

It wasn't a secret that Spencer wore mismatched socks, but only Derek had the 'pleasure' of knowing that every morning he pawed through his shared drawer of socks to find the perfect socks for how he was feeling that day. Once Derek, who was helping with a joint load of laundry, folded two matching socks of his together to see what would happen, if he would notice at all, and was promptly met with the same ball of socks to his face as well as a familiar giggle. 

None of these quirks are a deal breaker, of course. Derek loves him no matter what he discovers about him, especially if it's just plain weird. One other thing he does however... It really presses Derek's buttons. If the buttons were connected to his dick, and the pressing of said buttons resulted in an instant boner. 

He knew that Spencer wore panties, duh. That was what brought them together, as peculiar as it would be. Imagine telling that to your future children. "Daddy, how did you and Papa start dating?" "Well you see, buddy, Papa took a liking to women's underwear..."

He figured it was just "sporadic", as Spencer put it in the moment. Remember, "30 to 75% percent of men wear women's panties sporadically to regularly," and, "That makes me part of the 30 to 75%"? Yeah, Derek does too. 

But no. 

This... was not sporadic. 

The first time it happened they had been settling in after a paper-work day to watch a movie, Spencer going to change into more comfortable clothes than his usual work attire. Derek figured this meant maybe jeans or pajama bottoms and a boxy t-shirt, but no. Not even close. 

The boy walked out with Derek's t-shirt on, far too big on him as it went down to about 1/4 way down his thighs. This wouldn't be a problem, normally, he found it adorable (though he would never say that word) that Spencer wore his clothes. The profiler in him told him it was Spencer comforting himself with a familiar, alpha smell, although when he asked him why Spencer responded with, "It's highly acceptable in society for romantic partners to wear each other's clothing. I can stop, if you'd like?" If it's not clear enough, there was a very quick, "No, it's fine!" heading his way. 

He figured his boyfriend was wearing briefs underneath until Spencer cuddled as close as humanly possible to him, Derek shifting him half into his lap with the other boy's leg thrown over him. He felt him begin to go lax against him, a sign that he was going to fall asleep any moment. Any time that Spencer fell asleep prior to 2 A.M. was a win (he was a bit of an insomniac), so Derek aided him by running his fingers over his back gently under his shirt. In doing so he lifted to edge just so, just enough that he could see the pretty army green lacy trimming a soft light gray fabric laying over his boyfriend's ass. 

The 'buttons' were pushed, and Spencer Reid did not get any sleep that night, at least not until he was thoroughly ravaged. 

Spencer was definitely not just the sporadic type. It seemed that at least half the week he was panty clad, and in those days Derek payed special attention to squeezing and slapping his ass. Every time without fail he would blush and squirm, but it was soon obvious to Derek that it wasn't really a sexual fetish for him like he previously believed. 

Some days he would come into the living room to find Spencer, once again wearing a big shirt and panties, legs crossed as he diligently scanned at lightning speed over the pages. His hair was tied back in what he heard the girls refer to as a 'half up half down' style, with his contacts out and glasses on. 

Spencer Reid was truly a sight to see, he would think. His beautiful pretty boy. 

Derek loved him and all his quirks, especially if the eccentricity involved the boy in a pair of Victoria's Secret panties.


End file.
